Flowing Ink
by ShadowAndGabbi
Summary: "What the heck was your old boss into?" Cali Cufdeen, a former employee of Sillyvision, decides to visit her old workplace to meet up with her former coworkers. Upon her arrival, she finds that much has changed, and certainly not for the better... What could possibly go wrong?


**Welcome to "Flowing Ink", a Bendy and the Ink Machine fic by ShadowAndGabbi.**

 **So... Before we start, I'd just like to explain a bit about the OC in our story. We are using an OC because at time of writing (late May 2017), nearly everything has been left ambiguous about Henry.**

 **Name: Cali Cufdeen**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: doesn't seek fights but will fight if she needs to, slightly hesitant to trust before really getting to know someone, loyal once you get to know her, can be sarcastic at times.**

 **Relation to Sillyvision: Former voice actress for minor roles.**

 **Reason for returning: To visit a couple old friends**

 **When she left: Before the Ink Machine was built.**

 **Also, the only thing we own in this fanfic is our OC. Bendy, Boris, Sillyvision, the Ink Machine, and any place, object, or character found in Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to theMeatly.**

* * *

Cali Cufdeen pulled her car past a gold statue of Sillyvision's mascot, Bendy, into the parking lot of the old animation studio where she used to work. She was passing through town and decided to drop by a couple old friends.

NEW OBJECTIVE: Enter the studio.

Cali decided to walk to the door. Oddly, the doors were boarded off. She looked around the studio and found a crowbar under the golden statue. Cali said, "Huh. Wonder how this got here, but I'm not going to question it," and she promptly tore off the boards and entered the building. It looked dilapidated, a far cry from the studio when Cali worked there.

OBJECTIVE COMPLETE: Enter the studio. NEW OBJECTIVE: Explore the studio.

Cali said, "Hmm... Doesn't look like anyone's here. Wonder what's down this hall?" She turned around and was face-to-face with a cutout of Bendy that wasn't there before.

Cali shrugged it off with a simple, "That wasn't there. Maybe I was just... blocking it out?" After exploring for a bit, she comes across an odd machine that looked like a six-cylinder engine. The slightly faded label on a tank of black liquid said, "INK MACHINE."

 _When was this built?_

OBJECTIVE COMPLETE: Explore the studio. NEW OBJECTIVE: Turn on the Ink Machine.

"What's this? It wasn't here back when I worked here, but maybe I can try to turn it on." The room had two more items in it, another Bendy cutout and a Bendy plushy that Cali decided to leave be.

Cali confusedly said, "Doesn't look like there's anything useful here. Maybe the power's off and I need to find a breaker or somethi-"

The cutout had moved to another spot. This was starting to creep out Cali a bit.

"Huh. I coulda sworn no one was here before. Maybe I'm _not_ alone."

Then she noticed the message in ink left behind by the cutout.

 **DREAMS _DO_  
COME TRUE**

 _Nope, not creepy at all._ Under the message, there was a record.

"I might find a phonogram or something to play this on."

The room had two doors aside from the one Cali entered in and the door to the Ink Machine, one on the left, and one on the right. Cali entered the left door, and was treated to a creepy sight. In the center of the room was a dissected cartoon character from Bendy's short films, Boris the Wolf, with X-shaped eyes. The walls were covered with ink splatters, and a chilling message was scrawled on the wall: _**WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?**_ Creepiest of all, next to Boris, there was a Bendy cutout with lots of ink on it.

 _Not a_ thing _out of normal here at Sillyvision Studios at all. Nope, everything is just_ unicorns _and_ rainbows _here._

 _Seriously though, what the heck was your old boss into?_

Cali quickly exited that room and went into the other.

The room has a sign on it that says "INK MACHINE CONTROL PANEL". There is a lever at the end of the room with six pedestals for items in between you and the lever. Each pedestal has a picture frame showing which items go where. There was a cogwheel on one of the pedestals.

Noticing a pedestal for a record and one for a Bendy doll, Cali decided to put the record on a pedestal and go back for the plushy.

Cali put the record on a pedestal and put her hands in her pockets, suddenly revealing a Bendy plushy.

"Okaay then." With that, she put the plush on its pedestal.

FILLED PEDESTALS: Cogwheel, Plushy, Record

UNFILLED PEDESTALS: Book, Wrench, Ink bottle

 _Three down, three to go._

Cali exited the room... into a hallway completely different than the room she entered. There were six doors, two on each left and right wall and one where she entered and one opposite that.

"I'm outta here. I'm going to go to my house where there's bacon soup and no possessed stalker Bendy cutouts."

Cali dashed to the door where she entered the building and opened the door... into the building.

 _Of_ course _it does this_.

Cali decided to just find the other three items by the time she reached the newfound hallway. She opened up the door on the left.

It seemed to be a pretty normal office with two doors, a desk and an old calendar. The weirdest thing was that the owner of the office had a small stash of... bacon soup.

"Okay. A third of my wish has been granted."

Cali poked around a bit more and found a wrench in the room.

 _I can live with this. At least it's not_ too _slow_.

She checked the other door. It led to a broom closet, but Cali decided to look around a bit more. As she pushed aside the brooms, she saw a winter forest.

"Okay... Apparently I've found... Narnia? It's probably not Narnia, but I like snow anyways."

Cali ran towards the scene... and hit her head on a painting, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Ow ow ow... What's this?" She had found a secret compartment with a book titled _The Illusion of Living, by Joey Drew_.

 _One item left, one door left._ Cali opened the last door and was very confused. The room was full of Bendy cutouts with mustaches drawn on them, and on the floor was a bottle of ink.

"Um... Uh... What? I guess I'll just grab the ink and leave you guys to do... your thing."

Cali grabbed the ink and ran back to the control panel. She put the last three items on the pedestal, and a sign she hadn't noticed by the lever lit up. The sign said "INK FLOW". Cali decided to pull the lever.

OBJECTIVE COMPLETE: Turn on Ink Machine. NEW OBJECTIVE: Check Ink Machine.

"I'm going to check to see if anything's changed with the Ink Machine." Cali walked to where the doorway to the Machine was. It was boarded off from the inside, and Cali decided to "investigate" with her crowbar. When she finished, a inky version of Bendy appeared and the pipes began to burst.

OBJECTIVE COMPLETE: Check Ink Machine. NEW OBJECTIVE: RUN!

* * *

 **Shadow: Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. Also, I may be answering comments here next time, so shoot some at me, ok?**

 **Gabbiellie: I might also reply to a few comments as often as I can, though you'll probably hear more from Shadow. Anyway, have a great day and thanks for reading!**

"Flowing Ink" is presented to _you_ by Sillyvision Studios©.


End file.
